


First Kiss

by jadedreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy Ending, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedreamer/pseuds/jadedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is nervous about his date with Liam. He planned the day out and was hoping it went off without any problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Zayn was nervous. He had changed five times already only to go back to his original outfit. It was their first date. He planned it out perfect. Nothing too fancy or too exposed. His hands kept shaking. 

Looking at his watch, he was gonna be late. The one time he needed to be on time. He hoped Liam hadn’t been sitting waiting for him to show up for too long. Running down the stairs, kissing his mum goodbye  


“Have fun” she said  


Out the door. Zayn headed over to pick up Liam, since driving wasn’t his thing-okay so he didn’t know how to drive yet big deal–Preston offered to chauffeur them for the evening.   


Hands shaking he knocked on the door. Karen answered the door, with a bright smile. “Come in sweetie. He’s just finishing up.”

She ushered him into the small living area. Zayn loved coming over Liam’s house. It felt like home. He didn’t feel like a stranger but he was part of the family.  


Geoffrey sat there watching the game. “Hey son” he said getting up to hug Zayn “Where you boys headed?”  


“We’re gonna try out this new restaurant and a round of mini golf.”  


“Oh that sounds lovely. I’m sure you both will have fun” She smiled at him.  


Zayn faced heated up. He knew Liam’s parents knew so did his but it’s still was weird that they made it unofficially official. For months Zayn had been dying to get Liam alone and they had a short break before they headed back on tour. After arguing with himself for hours, he finally asked Liam out. On a proper date dinner, movies- or in their case mini golf.  


Geoffrey sat up straighter and looked at Zayn. It was the look, the one all dad’s give they guy when their daughter is going on a date for the first time “Now Zayn you know I love like my own son right”  


Zayn nodded, not sure where this was going.  


“You treat him right and have him home before 10. And no funny business” he said  


“Oh Geoffrey stop” Karen said smacking his shoulder “you boys come back whenever.” She winked.  


“I’ll have him home at 10 sir.” Zayn said smiling.  


Just then Liam came down, dressed in dark jeans, white tee, combat boots and a leather jacket. His hair was shorter but it looked good on him. Zayn tried to stare too hard but Liam made it impossible, especially after that smile. He might not be able to keep his promise.  


“You’re early?” Liam said walking over to hug him  


“Punctuality is my middle name.” Zayn said  


Liam rolled his eyes as his parents started laughing. Kissing his parents goodbye they headed out the door.  


“Are you ready?” Zayn asked  


Liam nodded “so you gonna tell me where we are headed?”  


“For the tenth time Liam. No”  Zayn said opening the car door for him. “we’re gonna be late”  


The driver headed towards the busy streets of London. Car was quiet, it wasn’t awkward or weird. They just sat there, fingers barely touching. Zayn wanted to just hold his hand so he interlocked just his middle finger with Liam’s, as he saw a slow smile creep across his face. Bellevue was hole in the wall restaurant where if you didn’t know the location you’d never find it. it was small and quiet, he happened upon it a few weeks when his sister and him went out shopping with his mom.  Zayn had called in advance, securing a private table so they weren’t disturbed.  


Liam looked at him confused “Zayn it’s super busy on the streets we’ll get spotted”

“No we won’t. Trust me” he said grabbing his hand and smiling. Preston finally pulled up to the restaurant just then.  


“Come on” ushering them both out of the car.  


The restaurant didn’t have a big sign or anything just an glass door with “B” on it. They headed in, there were two levels to this place. downstairs there was a full glow in the dark mini golf course while up the stairs was the quiet restaurant.   


Zayn stopped them on the landing, just in front of the door as a group of people came down. Both Liam and him stepped closer to the wall, pressed closer. Zayn could smell the mint mouthwash Liam used, he wanted to taste it. Wanted to see if they felt soft as they looked.  


“Are you hungry?” He asked, still staring at Liam’s lips.

Liam’s breathing was rough “No not really”

Zayn just nodded and grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs to play some mini golf. The stairs were carefully lit so as to not fall. Zayn hadn’t expected much but was surprised at how big the place was.  


When you first entered the lower level there was the check in station, where you got your choice of color golf balls and put.  


“Mini golf?” Liam asked

“Yes” Zayn said hesitantly, “we can go to the movies or something if you don’t want it”

“It’s perfect. let’s go” Liam said smiling as he walked up to the counter.  


“How many?” the guy behind the counter asked

“Two please” Zayn said  


“Alright.” The cashier handed Zayn back his change “ Here are the rules. No throwing, pushing shoving or heckling any one. If we notice that you are You’ll be asked to leave. Each of you get one ball and one putt. Bring them back at the end of your round. Any questions?”

They both shook their heads. Taking their clubs and ball.  


“holy shit. It’s glow in the dark?” Liam said, with the biggest smile on his face. “Oh look my shirts glowing. sweet”

Zayn was glad he found this place, black lights lined the ceilings while the course had varies colors of neon glowing to make sure you didn’t trip. They walls were covered int different images, which correlated which course was in front of it. the music competing with the screaming kids over beating the tough course and couple taunting each other.   


The course started off easy, both of them managing to get a hole one but as they progressed on it got harder. The whole time, Liam just kept smiling and doing weird dances. Zayn couldn’t help but laugh. They had to wait longer as they got closer to the end. There was a group of girl in front of them, all laughing at each other cause they couldn’t manage to their ball to go in. They stood there and watched

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, his front to Liam’s back. they stood there and just watched. This felt right, Zayn couldn’t believe he waited this long. But he had Liam to himself now and that’s all that mattered.  


They finished their round, both laughing hysterically. At one point, WMYB started playing and the group of girls in front of them lost it and started singing. for a second they both looked at each other worried they might get spotted and have their night ruined but nope the girls were clueless and they managed to sing along, horribly off key–which went against their basic nature.  They received a few glared from the girl, which only made them laugh harder.

Handing their things back to the cashier. Zayn turned to Liam  


“I’m starving. Want to grab a bit?”

“Yes please” Liam said as they climbed up the stairs. Liam started to push the door out when Zayn grabbed his hand again and led him up the stairs.  


“There’s a restaurant up here” he said smiling

The place was divided into two areas, the Bar where TVs circled around the place, show various sports and TV shows. Mostly filled with younger group of people and few guys having a few drinks. They spotted Preston and Paddy at the bar and nodded. The other side was more family orientated. Tables lined  the walls packed with kids and teens who couldn’t get into the bar just yet.  


“Where would you like to sit?” Zayn asked

“That side looks less crowded.” he replied pointing to the empty booth in the corner.   


Flashing their I.D. to the bouncer, who was probably no older than they were. They headed over to the table. It was more quiet there and a little dark which was perfect.  


The waitress came over and took their orders.

Zayn fiddled with the napkin when Liam reached over and touched one of his recent tattoos.  


“I like this tattoo” his fingers lightly tracing over the microphone and ink splat tattoo on the inside of his arm. “I still can’t believe you got that right before the concert”  


Shivers ran down Zayn’s spine, making it really difficult for him to breath. “Yeah and you guys all joked about it”Liam chuckled because it was true. They kept putting their mics on their arms during that show.

The waitress came back with their food and they sat and ate. They talked about nothing and everything. Liam had some new song ideas that he wanted to work on. Zayn just sat there in awe, he couldn’t believe how talented Liam was. Zayn just kept smiling like an idiot.

“What?” Liam asked around his mouth full of food

“Nothing” Zayn shook his head smiling still

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked after swallowing

Zayn just shook his head but now he started laughing cause Liam truly believed he was messing with him.  


“I swear Li there is nothing on your face.”  Zayn said pushing his plate aside.  


Liam grabbed a napkin anyways and wiped his face, which only cause Zayn to laugh harder.  


Liam throw the napkin at his face “Dick”

They both were laughing, when Preston and Paddy walked up to the table

“Time to go boys. Looks like you’ve been spotted” Paddy tilted his head towards a group of girls with their phones out. Thankfully none of them could enter but they blocked the only exit to the place.  


Paying for their meal, they managed to get out with only signing autographs and declining pictures.  


Once in the car, they headed back to Liam’s. Liam kept biting his lip like he was nervous or something

“you okay?” he asked squeezing his hand

“yeah” Liam smiled squeezing back  


The car stopped a few doors down from where Liam’s place. They both got out and walked the short distance. Zayn didn’t want the night to end. He never got Liam alone like this. Not with their busy schedules. They both walked at a rather slow pace until they reach his front door.  


“When do you go back to Bradford?”

“The day after tomorrow. why?”

“Nothing just wondering.” still biting his lip.  


Zayn gently pulled his lip from under their trap “You really need to stop biting your lips Li” he whispered as he leaned in, trying to see if Liam would back out.

“Make me” Liam whispered as he stepped closer to seal their lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Liam’s lips soft and plump, Zayn could taste mint he just had. Deepening the kiss a bit more, their tongue met and glided across each other. Liam’s hands wondering down Zayn body.

When the porch light came on and they pulled apart. Their breathing heavy and short. Liam’s face turn a lovely shade of red, embarrassed that his parents just did that. But the snickering come from just behind the door said it was his sisters.  


Zayn tried to keep from laughing, as Liam scolded at the window just to the left of the door.  


“Are you still going to Harry’s on Saturday?” Zayn asked

Liam nodded. Zayn pulled him in for one last kiss. This one short and sweet.

“I’ll see you then” He said stepping off the porch waving to Nicola and Ruth.  


Liam entered is house, and started yelling at them. Zayn just smiled. His lips still tingling  



End file.
